Runaway Ninja
by RaphaelRoxas
Summary: In an Australian desert, in a discarded-government location, the RED and BLU team fight for the intelligence. It just so happens that on this day, a young-man joins the fight as the BLU Team's Medic's apprentice. Across the continent, a young ninja runs from her sister. When their worlds collide, what will happen to the two teams? Author's Note: Co-Written by AnimeChickCreate
1. A New Beginning

"Dummkopf! Vat are you doing?"

The young man looked up at the man with glasses who was scolding him, muttered something under his breath, and continued stuffing the glowing heart into the man on the operating table. It was the second time he was doing the procedure.

"Aghh! Watch it mate. Them's my ribs."

The young man looked at the bone held in his bloody hands. The Medic came over, took the rib, and flicked it away.

"Don't vorry." the Medic said. "Ribs grow back." That was the 9th time he said it that day. He then took the medigun on the table. He then stopped. "Vhy don't you try it zis time?" he said to the young man.

The young man felt anxious and picked up the medigun in his hands. He shot the beam directly into the Sniper's chest. The Sniper's skin had magically sewn itself and his chest began to glow a bright blue.

"Vell, that looks good. Very nice." said the Medic.

"Thanks, Doc." The Sniper placed his hat back on his head. "And you too Erik." He then walked out of the room. The sound of doves echoed as the door closed behind him.

The young man looked at his bloody hands and walked over to the sink to wash them. The Medic stood by the operating table waiting for him to finish.

"Erik, I have something very important I vant to discuss with you. It is about our enemy, ze RED team, and about our team itself. It seems ve've always lost to zem. Zat is vhy I hired you. Zey are already ahead of us vhen it comes to veaponry, even healing. Ze RED Medic is the one who came up with ze Ubercharge after all. Ve need you, ve honestly do."

"Zank you, Medic. But, I've been messing up ze simplest of procedures." said Erik.

"You vill get better. You vill. But, you von't unless you use zis." The Medic opened a cabinet and took out a medigun with a glowing medicinal reactor. "I vant you to have zis. I call it ze Quick-Fix."

"But, but zat vas your first Medigun. A prototype. I can't take it."

"I need you to start healing zough. Zere is no ubercharge, but it vill do the job."

"Are you sure?"

"I vas never more sure about anyzing in my whole life."

"I don't know vat to say. So vat do ve now?"

"Now Erik...Ve go practice medicine."

The Medic then laughed. He placed his blue-white lab coat on, snapped his rubber gloves on, and took his standard medigun and went to the door. Erik snapped his rubber gloves on and placed the Quick Fix on his back. Archimedes nearly flew out when they had opened the door.

* * *

Yukio, a young ninja of age 18, sat in the back of a truck that was driving through the desert.

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" She asked the driver.

"Should be an hour or so," he replied, glancing at the rear view mirror, looking at the young ninja. She leaned back, closing her eyes. Her nap was then disturbed when the car swerved and she fell over.

"We've got something incoming!" said the driver, swerving to the right.

Yukio looked through the opening in the back, seeing a tan jeep.

"The fuckers caught up!"

The driver cursed, and, being in an open area, had no way to lose their pursuers. Yukio saw something protruding out from the side of the jeep.

"Crap, they have a rocket launcher!" she yelled to her driver.

"You have got to be shittin' me!" A rocket flew past them and exploded in their path. The truck swerved and Yukio was pushed onto her hands a knees. She cursed and looked at their pursuers.

"They're sending another rocket!" The truck took a sharp turn to the right. The teen was close to the edge and the turn took her by surprise. She fell out of the truck and rolled on the hot desert sand. When she got her head out of a spin, she looked to see the truck driving between her and the jeep. It diverted the jeep's attention from her as the truck drove away from Yukio.

"No, Sam-." A rocket made impact with the truck and a burst of heat exploded. Yukio quickly covered her head as fragments of metal came toward her way. She hissed as a sharp metal cut through her skin on her back below the left shoulder. Yukio laid there for a while, waiting for dirt to kick up to her face and for her to be captured. But they never came. She slowly got up and put pressure on her wound. It seemed that her assailants went to check on what's left of the wreckage. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist; another one of her friend's has lost their life for her safety. She got up and put on the hood of her cloak. She didn't know where she was, or where she will be heading, but as long as she keeps them on the chase, she doesn't care. She won't let her friends' sacrifices be in vain.  
She didn't know how long she walked, or how far, but once her feet ached, she saw a building in the distance. A mirage or not, she took her chances and advanced toward it.

She collapsed against the wooden building. She has lost a lot of blood, and panted. Behind her, she heard gunshots and yelling. She wanted to yell out for help, but she had no strength to. Yukio closed her eyes and leaned back. She figured she would die out on the hot sand before anyone got to her.

At least "she" wouldn't get to her, her sister.

* * *

Erik and the Medic marched outside. The moon was shining just above the tall wooden tower where the RED team's intelligence was kept. Erik looked across the arid desert, pushing his glasses just like the Medic. The sounds of sentry guns and sappers were heard close by. Erik and the Medic walked to the shed where the Heavy was waiting for them. Erik looked at the gentle giant before him and saw him munching on a delicious sandvich.

"DOCTOR!" the Heavy said.

The Medic quickly took out his Medigun and began healing the Heavy. Erik stared at the blue crosses that began to float and surround the Heavy. The Medic turned to Erik while still healing the Heavy.

"Erik, I vant you to go heal ze rest of ze team. I vill go vith Heavy and ve vill teach zese dummkopfs about ze hurting."

Erik wasn't listening. He stared at the minigun that was on the floor. He slowly reached out his hand to touch it. Then the Heavy immediately grabbed him by his shirt and raised him up. "Little, little medic..Why you touch Sasha?"

"I...um..I..." said Erik.

He placed Erik back on the floor. "Let me tell you something...Sasha...she is MY weapon...No one...touches MY weapon..."

After he said this, the Heavy went into a huge burst of laughter. A speechless Erik looked at the Medic. The Medic shrugged and continued healing the Heavy.

"So listen...if you touch my gun again..." He took his huge hand and drew it across his throat.

Erik was silent.

"I am fully charged!" said the Medic.

"We go then doctor..." The two then quickly ran out leaving Erik by himself. Erik stood there alone for a while. He got out his Amputator, his favorite weapon and began playing a small tune. He stopped quickly though.

"MEDIC!" someone cried. Erik followed the voice to the high tower where a teammate was waiting for him. When he climbed the stairs, he found Sniper in the corner of the room. He saw several jars on the boxes and several cups of coffee on the table. He looked at Sniper and saw the blood from Sniper's wounds.

"Aye, that's some chunky business right there..nearly got me head." he mumbled. Erik shot a beam of blue light into the Sniper. The Sniper stopped bleeding and he immediately got up. "Oi, thanks Erik. You really saved my life right there mate."

"Zink nothing of it." Erik said with a smile.

Sniper then walked back to the window of the high tower and began looking through his scope.

"Boom, headshot." Erik quickly ran back outside. He could almost see the Sniper waving at him through the window.

"Spy's sappin' mah sentry."

Erik took out his Amputator and ran to the Engineer's nest where the intelligence was kept. "ATTENTION, THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!" said the Administrator through the speakers. Erik began to run up the stairs.

"Wave goodbye to your secret crap, dumbass!" said a voice. Erik saw a blur of red quickly run past him. "Think fast, chucklenuts!" the blur said and Erik was then in a daze. Unable to catch up to his assailant, Erik ran to the Engineer's nest. The sentry, the dispenser, and the teleporter were all sapped and destroyed. But the Engineer was there.

"Engi, vat happened?" said Erik.

"Well listen boy..I was right here defendin' the ol' briefcase when mah teleporter here was sapped. I ran quickly to it but then mah dispenser was sapped. You should have seen me boy...I was mad as hell...I darn near dropped my wrench in all my frustration...I decided to hunt down the dirty backstabber...Took out mah ol' shot gun out I did."

"And zen?"

"Well, he darn near comes close to stabbing me, but I shot him. I ran to mah sentry...saw it was still okay...and I then walked over to get some of them er..metal...When I come back...I see the snake sappin' mah sentry. He dead-ringed me I says. I shoot him again and that's the end of his life. I go to the sentry to remove the sapper, but it was too late and mah sentry gets destroyed as well." The Engineer began to walk closer to Erik.

"I see. Zen vat about ze Scout?"

"Well, the gosh darn idiot runs up, shoots me from behind, and runs with the intel. I try to chase him and shoot him with mah pistol but he's too darn quick."

"Ah, of course. He is ze Scout."

"Yeah...Now, if you don't mind I could use some healing. I'd really appreciate it pardner." He began to raise his hand in the air.

"Of course. I vill heal you." said Erik with a cunning smile. He took out his Amputator and stabbed the Engineer right through his heart. The disguise wore off. "But sometimes, ze healing is not as rewarding as ze hurting."

He took out his saw from the spy's body. Erik looked to the hallway and saw little spurts of blood appearing out of nowhere. He ignored it and began cleaning the blood off his saw.

"Ohhhhh..."

Erik followed the moaning to the back of the desk and found the Engineer. Erik took his pulse and saw that the Engineer was still alive. He saw the wound from the backstab and quickly took out some gauze from his med-kit and began wrapping it around the Engineer's body. The Engineer's body was heavy and so Erik began dragging him down the stairs. He heard the yells of his teammates from below. As he was leaving through the door way, the floor below him exploded. Erik was somehow unaffected.

"Kabloo-ey!" screamed the Demoman."OH BLOODY HELL! You made me waste me ammo lad. That trap was for the RED spy."

Erik recovered from the initial shock and rubbed the dust off his clothes. "I'm sorry Demoman. Ze RED spy probably escaped by now."

"Aye." said the Demoman.

"Vell, if you can, can you help me bring the Engineer to the Medic's office? He's really quite heavy."

"Aye fine, but ya owe me next time, me lad." The Demoman took the Engineer from Erik's arms and began dragging him towards the Medic's office.

Erik was once again by himself. The screams of his teammates and enemies surrounded him. He looked over into the RED tower. He could see the RED scout place the intelligence on the table. Then it happened.

"YOU'VE FAILED!" the Administrator said.

The groans of his teammates could be heard. Erik could see the Pyro clumsily running up to him. "Khamahh!" and the Pyro pointed out toward the incoming enemy team. The Pyro stood with his hands on his hips and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, don't vorry about me Pyro. You can go on vithout me."

Pyro gave him a thumbs up and began to run toward the BLU camp. Erik went to the other side of the desert, a side he usually never went on to hide. Neither his teammates nor his enemies saw him run there. He went over the small sand dune and there laid a teenage girl, unconscious, but she seemed to be breathing still.

"A girl? Vat is she doing here?"

Erik got a bit closer and felt to see if there was a pulse. He looked at her back and was surprised to see there was a wound below her left shoulder.

"It doesn't appear to be fatal." Erik said. "But a girl.." Erik mumbled. "She's not even vearing red or blue." Erik stared at the girl with her gray-brown clothes. "But she's injured. I can't just leave her here. I'll carry her to Medic's office and take care of her vounds zere." He took her in his arms and began running.

"CEASE FIGHTING!" the Administrator said.

He could see the enemy team running back to their camp. He quickly ran to the Medic's office. Medic was not inside and only the injured and unconscious Engineer was there. He placed the girl on the operating table and strapped her on.

"She doesn't look like any girl I've ever seen." He was somewhat fascinated.

Then a knock came on the door.

"Erik, Erik! Open zis door right now." Erik opened the door and there was Medic.

"You vere shot?" Erik said when he noticed that Medic's side was bleeding.

"Erik now is not ze time. Please, hand me some pain pills. Ve vill need to get this over vith quickly. I'm starting to get dizzy from ze lack of blood." Erik handed the pills to Medic who then took some. Then Erik took the Quick Fix and shot the healing beam directly into Medic. The Medic's wounds instantly sealed up.

"Zank you!" said Medic.

"So tell me..vat happened?" said Erik.

"Heavy and I, ve go off to into ze RED team's tower. Acht, you should have seen ze amount of sentries zey had. I activated my Uber, but ve only covered a few of zem. Even vith Demoman helping us, zere really vas too many."

"And zen? "

"Vell, from ze tower I can see ze RED scout take ze Intelligence. Heavy and I ran downstairs and ve sent the Demoman to the BLU tower to take care of the spy in I saw in ze window. Heavy and I get ready for ze Scout to come in the tower. Ven ze Scout does, he takes his bat and swings a ball zat hits my head. Heavy tried shooting him but ze Scout was too fast. Ve realize zat it is too late, and ve retreat. But as ve are running, I get shot in my side by ze RED Sniper."

"It is good zen that he does not have good aim." Erik joked.

"Zat is not entirely true. Ze force from ze bullet still knocked me down. So anyvay, Heavy picked me up and carried me over to my office. I felt better along ze way and so I valked the rest of the vay back. He zen vent back to ze camp vith ze others."

"Ah, I see."

"So you tell me. Vhy is ze Engineer here?" Erik began to get nervous. "Vell, I found him behind ze desk in ze Intelligence room. He vas stabbed in ze back by ze RED Spy. It vas not fatal. So I tried bringing him here, but he vas much too heavy."

"And so?"

"Vell, I asked ze Demoman who I ran into in BLU tower to bring him here.

"Very good. Yes." the Medic said. He looked at his operating table. "But Erik, I have one question. Who is zis?" Medic pointed at the girl on the table.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Then vere did she come from?"

"I found her on ze ground. She vas injured. I couldn't just leave her."

"Dummkopf! Have you lost your head? Vat if she is a member of ze RED team?"

"She vas injured though. You can't just leave her!" Erik said angrily.

Medic sighed in frustration. " I vill have to tell Soldier."

Erik said nothing. The Medic took his Medigun and walked out of the room.


	2. Escape

"Onee-chan." Yukio mumbled in her sleep.

"Vell, zat's a peculiar vord." said Erik. As her eyes, slowly started to open, Erik with his hazel green eyes pushed his glasses up, a small habit of his. "I see you're vaking. Your vound is all patched up and vill be healed quite soon."

Yukio blinked a few times due to the strong presence of the Medic's office light. She tried to move her arms and legs, but was stuck. With her bright light blue eyes, she looked around the room and saw a man wearing glasses. "Wh-Where am I?" she said.

"Vhy you are in Austrailia!" said Erik. "Care to explain how you got here?"

"I-I," said Yukio. She looked around again, a clueless expression on her face. " I can't..I don't..I don't remember."

Erik sighed in disbelief but, walked closer to her anyway. "So vat do you know?" Erik said curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name," She closed her eyes for a moment. "is Yukio."

"Yukio? Vhy zat is a strange name. Vell Yukio, my name is Erik."

Yukio uncomfortably twisted her wrist around in her holding,. "Erik, can you free me? It's getting really uncomfortable."

Erik looked at Yukio. He felt sorry for her, but he figured what the inevitable answer would be. "Yukio, I really.." Just then, the doors were flung open and Medic and Soldier marched into the room.

"Erik! How is she doing?" said Medic.

"She's conscious again, but.." Soldier then grabbed Erik by his collar.

"What has gone through that thick head of yours soldier? Why did you bring a female into the facility? Should have left the maggot to rot." Soldier said in his loud and booming voice.

Erik looked at Soldier with a feeling of guilt. "I-I," said Erik. "You-you can't just leave a vounded girl on ze field…"

Soldier glared at him behind his helmet. "Did you at least find out any information on her?"

"Her-her..name is Yukio." Said Erik. "She doesn't seem to know vere she is from..or vere she is now."

"Yukio? Sounds foreign. Japanese maybe? Anyway, let me talk to her. I have to find out what she does know."

"I-I don't think she is a spy. Her clothes are neither Red nor Blue. She really doesn't know anything." said Erik.

"Well, spies are tricky backstabbing bastards. Don't you forget that, soldier."

Erik with a look of dissatisfaction decided to help Medic with Engi and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hmph," Soldier grunted as he turned to Yukio. His stern look turned to an expression of surprise as he saw the female undoing her leg cuffs. "The prisoner is escaping!" Soldier yelled to alert the two and charged at her.

Yukio, realizing she had been caught, quickly finished undoing the restraint and jumped off the metal bed. She pushed the bed at the charging Soldier, causing him to stumble back.

"Soldier!" Medic said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Soldier still standing. "A mere metal bed won't stop me.

Not paying attention to the commotion she had just caused, Yukio ran to the double doors. She pushed through and ran down the hall, keeping one hand on her wound, escape being the only thing on her mind.

* * *

Yukio's legs kept moving, even though she had no idea where the exit was. This place was nuts and she just wanted to get out of here. She was suddenly stopped by a loud alarm going off. A woman's voice rang through the building. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! UNKNOWN INTRUDER IN THE BASE!" The young ninja cursed at herself and took a right and ran down the corridor. She kept running but bumped into a rubbery object. Yukio looked up and saw her reflection mirrored through the Pyro's mask.

"Mhmmm, mhmmm." the Pyro mumbled quite angrily, reaching behind his back.

"Oh shit.."Yukio said.

Pyro took out his fire axe and quickly took a swing at her. Yukio ducked below the swing, slid under him, and glanced back at the Pyro, a smirk on her face.

"Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm." said the Pyro with his hands on his hips.

Yukio took the next sharp left and continued to run. She looked back behind her to see if the guy in the black mask was following her. She abruptly stopped when she bumped into someone, which caused her to lose her balance and fall.

"Ma petite fleur, are you alright? Come, let me help you up." said the BLU spy, holding out his hand.

Yukio, feeling the untrustworthiness in his words, quickly swept her leg under his. The French man then fall over in an 'umph'. Yukio, using the momentum from her sweeping kick, went into a handstand and got to her feet. She looked at the spy in blue who was groaning, and she cautiously went past him and continued running.

After the next two crossroads, she took a right and ran down the hall. "Where is the exit? Where is the damn exit?" she thought.

She heard some small clanking noise behind her including footsteps. She quickly twisted around and saw a blur of blue and gray as she was pushed to the ground. She tried to break free of her captor's grip, but her struggle was replied with a tightened grip on her wrists.

"I got him! I got the sly bastard," the BLU Scout yelled, trying to inform his teammates. "Don't ya dare try runnin' away; I have the grip of a thousa…" His eyes seemed to bulge out and a slight blush creeped on his face. His words began to slur and he released his hands from Yukio's wrist.

"Holy..Shit doll face, I didn't mean..How'd ya…"

Before he was able to finish, Yukio sat up and gave him a painful head-butt. The Scout fell back and off of the teen, holding his forehead and groaning and cursing in pain. Yukio rolled to her stomach and pushed herself to her feet. She saw the blue double doors and ran to it. She pushed through and felt a cool breeze past her. At the horizon, the sun began to rise. The teen took a few steps forward, having to shield her eyes from the bright light. She looked around and saw that she really was stuck in a desert. She saw nothing but sand, rocks, and the four buildings, two of which were distinguished with blue tints and the other two, red. She was the interrupted when a dark shadow loomed over her body. She turned on her heel to face the BLU heavy.

"Leetle girl is in big trouble," he said, pointing his precious machine gun at her.

Yukio stepped back, intimidated. The doors behind her opened and she looked back. She twirled around to see the Scout, Spy, Pyro, Soldier, and Erik spreading out to surround her. From her side appeared the BLU Sniper and Demoman. Heavy began to move closer and closer to her. Desperate, Yukio did the only thing she could do. She quickly ducked to the side below the Heavy's gun. She then punched the Russian man in the gut twice and then kicked him in his side bringing him to the ground. The Scout then came running at her with his bat to defend his friend, but she turned around, grabbed the bat, pulled the Scout in and punched him in the jaw. As she was punching him, the Spy suddenly appeared behind her with his knife in the air. Reacting quickly, Yukio swiftly gave the Spy a back-kick to the face knocking him onto the hot sand. Her moment of triumph was brief though as the Pyro quickly ran at her. She paused and then as he got closer she grabbed his arm and flipped her assailant. The Demoman grabbed the nearest bottle and tried to smash her head in with it. Yukio though ducked and round-house kicked him in his hip. Sniper ran quickly, kukri in hands, ready to slice her in half but Yukio stopped him midair grabbing the knife between her hands. With her hands, she twisted the weapon out of his hand and kicked him in the gut. She stopped though when she heard the sound of a gunshot. She saw the Soldier reloading his shotgun and preparing to shoot. The Soldier again tried to shoot at her, but missed and Yukio then jumped up and pounced on him knocking him out with a single punch. Erik, alone, intimidated, and frightened, took out his German Luger. He pointed it at Yukio, the gun shaking in his hands. He put his finger on the trigger. Yukio prepared to run at him, but she felt a prick and suddenly she felt very woozy. In her last moment of consciousness, she saw the Medic with a syringe in his hands. She too then fell on the ground in the blazing sun.


	3. Welcome Aboard

Yukio, having her vision dark, began to hear voices of many tones and accents. None of them seemed to connect, and she tried to keen in on the conversation, while also opening her eyes.

"Ow, Doc! Be careful. That's my good arm."

"Hold still,vill you? Ve have so many injuries that the Medigun can't take care of everyone. Erik, finish Sniper vill you?"

"Aye, and that's why we can't keep her. She's a bloody menace. She took down our entire team."

"But the fact, she did, makes it more the reason to keep her. She may have knocked my front teeth out with one punch, but I'll be damned if we lose again to those RED bastards."

Yukio tried to stay silent and stirred a bit, trying to move around and stay conscious.

"I agree in, ow, letting her stay. Ow, ow, OW!" the Scout yelped as he rubbed his jaw.

"Leetle man is right. I am tired of always losing to RED team. "said Heavy rubbing his stomach. "Leetle girl. She was able to knock me down. Even Sasha is amazed."

"It's still too early to trust ze mademoiselle. Because, as you said, she has taken down our teammates without much trouble." said Spy.

"Oi, I believe the wanker. He may be a two-faced mongrel, but he has a point. Plus he would be an expert on backstabbing frauds like himself." said Sniper.

She turns her head to the noise and blinks, trying to clear her blurry vision.

"So what yer tryin' to tell me is that a little girl was able to knock out Heavy and pretty much the rest of the team? Well, don't that beat all. I wish I was awake to have seen it myself," said Engineer, laughing. "So, erm, Pyro, what about yer comment on the little misses' situation?" Engineer asked, as most of the heads turned to the masked comrade.

Pyro looked around the room, in his own little world. He looked at Yukio, then put his glove to wear the bandages were on his back. He then brought his hand in the air, took his thumb, and moved his hand down while shaking his head.

"Oi mate, that's a tie then. Four of you lot for, four of us not." Sniper looked at the Medic and Erik.

"Which one of ya will be our tie-breaker?"

"Aye, we can't let the bloody lad vote!" interrupted Demoman pointing at Erik. "He obviously wants to keep the lassie, the little dandy. We'll let Medic bloody vote." Erik turned away with disappointment and walked over to the pills cabinet.

Yukio, hearing most of the conversation, blinked. She looked up at the white ceiling, realizing that it may not matter what they they do. She knew this was not where she belonged. Only thing that she wants answered is, "What am I doing in a place like this?"

"I must zink for a moment." Medic said placing his hand under his chin. He looked at his injured teammates. He looked at every one of their faces. He dared not to look at Yukio, but he turned to Erik. He saw Erik reaching in the cabinet getting the pills. Erik did not look at him refusing to influence his decision. Still, Medic thought, hands in the air, his face scowling. He became angry with himself. But, then he was calm.

"Kamarades," Medic started as everyone including Erik looked up. "Ve vill keep ze girl."

"Oh yeah!" the Scout exclaimed as he jumped up and punched the air.

"Heavy is happy leetle girl could stay." The Heavy Weapons guy said with a grin.

"Affirmative! Those RED bastards won't know what hit 'em." Soldier said smacking Erik on the back. Erik didn't say anything, but he smiled at Medic, his friend and mentor, and mouthed the words, "Danke."

Spy sighed at the small celebration that took place. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the young girl.

"Mademoiselle, you're up." he said getting everyone's attention.

They all looked at the girl who was once their intruder, another time their assailant, and now their teammate.

"Her straps!" Erik said as if was the first time he spoke. He quickly ran to the metal table and undid Yukio's straps.

Yukio sat up and swung her legs over to the side. She rubbed her wrists and looked at Erik. "Thanks…"

Erik looked at Yukio taking her soft hand in his hands.

"Are you alright? The numbness vill vear off eventually. Medic just gave you somezing zat vill help ease ze pain and help you relax. He's a good guy honestly. He vasn't trying to hurt you with ze needle. And not just him, ze whole team is good."

"That's…good to know," Yukio replied, pulling her hand away from his. She balled her fists a few times to reduce the numb feeling.

"So what's yer name doll face?" Scout asked, putting a hand on her table and leaning on it.

"Yukio," the ninja answered.

"Wow, what a name! You from Japan or somethin'? So tell me doll face…how does a pretty little Japanese girl like you end up in a place like this?"

She blinked and looked at the faces staring at her. "I…I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is…" A memory flowed through her head, pertaining to her parents. "A fire, of some sort.."

"Huh? A fire?" said Scout.

"When I last checked her, she seemed to have lost some of her memory." said Erik. "Ve should…"

"Well, never mind that!" interrupted Soldier. "We need to strategize and we need to start training our new recruit." He looked at Yukio. "Miss, can you shoot a gun?"

"Well, I, um…" Yukio didn't know how to respond. She remembered her life and what she does, but the young ninja wasn't sure she should tell them. "I, uh, know how to disarm and disable a gun, but I haven't been trained to use one."

"Well, then your training starts now. Scout bring her to the storage room and have her start shooting targets."

"Vait! Shouldn't ve find out more about vat she remembers?" said Medic.

"No time for that nurse! We need to train her. Otherwise she'll be of no use to us." replied Soldier.

"Technically, she is of use to us, but only in close combat." Engineer pointed out.

"Leetle girl is like Scout and Spy." Heavy said, making a point.

Yukio got off from the table and stumbled slightly. She gained her balance and stood up.

"Now go! The more time we spend here, the longer it will take to finally win. We must start planning." boomed Soldier.

"She's still numb zough. I zink she should rest first." said Erik.

"Listen, the only reason we accepted this was girl was that we need her to help us win, not so that you can play doctor. She needs to start training with a gun. She can't rely on fists and cunning alone."

"But.."

"Stop right there!" yelled Soldier. "I'll hear nothing more on the issue. Scout, go. That's an order!"

Scout got off the table he was leaning on.

"Alright, alright." He looked at Yukio. "Just follow me doll face." Scout said and offered his bandaged up hand. She nodded and placed her hand in his. Scout helped the slightly stumbling girl out of the infirmary and they both headed to the storage room. The two walked down the hallway.

"We were never really properly introduced doll face. The name's Scout. Sorry…erm…about before."

"It's fine, I understand. I was the one who got intimidated by Soldier's words." she said. She wondered if he had a real name unless in this world, it is his actual name, but she didn't ask.

"Eh, true." he said. They continued walking. "Despite what Soldier said, I'm really wonderin'. You were talking 'bout a fire and the skinny guy said you were sufferin' from amnesia. So anything else you can remember?"

"Actually…yes. I can remember almost everything before the fire. It's just a little foggy though."

"Mind if ya tell me somethin' about yourself then?"

"Truthfully, I'm afraid of how you or anyone else will react if you know about my life." Yukio said unable to have eye contact with him.

"Why would that be? If it's something…erm…dirty..Nah, I wouldn't even react to that. You can tell me." Scout thought for a bit. "Here let's start small. Any siblings?" Scout asked as they approached the stairs.

She nodded. "Yeah, a sister named Yumiko. She's twenty-six years old."

"Yumiko? Definitely siblings. Me? I have several brothers and I'm the youngest. Always difficult to get food at the table." Scout stopped. "Twenty-six huh? How about you? How old are you if you remember?"

"Eighteen years old," she said as Scout opened the door. They both headed down into the storage room.

"Well here it is." Scout said. The room was dark so he felt around for a light switch. It was a huge room that looked like that it may once been a factory. There were crates stacked against the walls with a huge bomb on a cart next to them. In the center of the room were little slots in the floor where targets came out. "It's a bit cold, but not too shabby huh? "said Scout. "This is where we store our guns, weapons, bombs, all that kind of good stuff."

She looked around, scanning the area. "So your training room is also a storage room? That's unusual to me. She bounced slightly, gaining the feeling in her limbs. "I'm fine now, by the way."

"Ah, that's good to hear!" He went to one of the crates. He struggled opening it, but ripped the nailed in cover off with his bare hands. "And…..these would be the guns…" Scout said, out of breath. The crate was filled with a wide variety of pistols, shotguns, and rifles. "Here's a pistol." He also took a small ammo crate full of bullets and gave it to her. She took the pistol given to her and felt the weight with her hands. She practiced holding it, and then checked its magazine. Since there were no bullets, she put the magazine back and tried to aim in front of her at eye level, away from Scout.

"Standard pistol, twelve bullets per a magazine. I usually hold three magazines with me at all times." said Scout. "I see you know how to reload already. Want to try shooting?"

She let her arm rest and looked at Scout. "Sure," Yukio said, reloading the pistol with a full magazine.

Scout walked over to a switch and pressed it. Wooden targets of the Pyro and Soldier came out of the slots in the floor.

"All right there are two targets you should always aim for, the head and the chest area." said Scout.

"The head and the chest...," she said to herself, aiming for the Soldier's head first. When she pulled the trigger, it felt strange. Nothing happened, and then she looked at the gun.

"Ah, you forgot the safety doll face." said Scout scratching his head. "My fault… maybe, I should have explained that. Here let me fix it." He walked over to where Yukio was and turned off the safety on the gun."Try it now."

She nods and does. On both targets, she shot the head and chest.

"Not bad, not bad." said Scout. "Yer a bit off though, but it's alright. I'll set up some more targets." Scout walked back and pressed the button again and this time, a Sniper and Spy target came out of the slots. "Let ol' Scout show you how it's done."

Scout walked to where Yukio was standing. He stood behind her and placed his hands on top of hers. "I hope you don't mind, doll face." He looked past her left shoulder and when Yukio got in position to shoot, Scout tightened his arms slightly, and he helped with the aim. "Right about... There. And then you pull the trigger..." He let her do so to the Spy's head, but then he took control again and aimed for the Spy's chest.

"Do ya get it now?" said Scout.

Yukio nodded. "Yeah, I believe so."

"Alright, alright. Now shoot the other target." said Scout. Yukio raised the gun and shot the Sniper target directly in the head and chest.

"Hey, nice shootin' there. Perfect shot right in the center." said Scout.

Yukio lowered the pistol. "Thanks…" she said.

A voice then came from the speakers in the room. "Mmph, mmph mmph, mmph, mpph," Pyro happily mumbled on the speaker.

"What?" said Scout.

"Oi, give me that! The bloody creature meant to say it's time for dinner." said Sniper through the speaker.

"Looks like trainin's done for today," Scout said, looking away from the speakers. "Here, let me put back the equipment, doll face, "he said taking the pistol and putting it back in the crate. Yukio stared at the wooden targets. She was in thought rubbing her right arm because of the vibrations the pistol left when Scout called to her.

"Ready, doll face?"

"Yeah." She followed him out of the storage room.

* * *

Author's Note:

So hey there, I won't have Author's notes every time, and this would be the first time I did one so...

Wow, I'm very happy that some of you actually like reading my story. As I explained before, this was a simple TF2 roleplay between my friend, AnimeChickCreate (She has her own TF2 stuff as well, so remember to read that too :D) and I, that we would do during school or whenever we were bored. As for publishing, I'm planning to put a new chapter every week, so long as I remember, but I'll try to keep up to date on that. I have a lot of the other chapters ready, they just need to be reviewed, edited, and all, and so, yeah...I'll try to do a chapter a week, every Friday. So this is just a thanks to those who wrote reviews, favorited, subscribed, followed, etc. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Please keep reading. :3


	4. Dinner, Texas Style

"Mwa-dah!" Pyro said placing a huge steak on the table.

"Everything looks so good," said Medic staring at the feast before him.

"The little weird guy made it real special." said Engineer. "Texas-Barbequed Steak and Ribs."

Pyro laughed through his mask happily and took off his half-burnt, dirty apron. The mercenaries decided to have a small celebration to welcome their new member. Engineer and Pyro had cooked the food, Demoman brought the drinks which most consisted of alcohol. Soldier kept everything under control, nagging about the cooked meals, and telling Demoman to bring some of the bottles of beer back. Erik and Heavy prepared the table with clean plates, utensils, and napkins. Medic and Sniper washed the dishes used to prepare the food. Spy just stood by and watched, smoking a cigarette and look out the window at the dark sky.

"And vith zat, everything is finally prepared." said Medic.

"Aye, but where is Scout and the girl?" said Demo already half drunk.

"Did you call them yet Pyro? said Soldier.

Pyro nodded while taking his chef hat off and taking his seat.

"Well there's still time, "said Soldier. "Dinner's at 20:00."

"THE KING HAS ARRIVED!" Scout shouted as he burst through the doors. The others stared at him in slight annoyance. From behind him, Yukio stifled her laughs, but it could be heard by the mercenaries. All but Spy smiled at this and the two entered.

"Look who's here, right on time." said Soldier. "How was training?"

"It went pretty well, actually. We were only able to train with the pistol." Yukio replied.

"That's fine for now." said Soldier. "At least you can shoot now."

"Anyvay, let's enjoy ze feast made for us by Pyro and my hard-hatted friend." said Medic. Scout and Yukio took their seats right next to each other. Yukio however looked distastefully at the drink in front of her.

"Aye, a toast!" said Demo. "To erm…what's yer name again?.."

"Yukio," she said.

"To that girl.." said Demo. He raised his bottle to the air and took a swig.

"Cheers!" Everyone except for Scout and Yukio partook in the drinking. "What's wrong lads?" Demoman asked.

"I'll be fine without alcohol, thank you." Yukio said, looking at the food before her.

"The awesomeness of "Bonk!" is good enough for me." Scout said taking out a can of soda from his backpack.

"Aye, you're just a bunch of wee lassies; can't handle drinking like your good buddy demo here."

"So anyvay," Erik said to change the subject, "how did you prepare ze food Engi? It tastes so delicious."

"Tweren't nothin'." replied Engi muching on some baby-back ribs. "Pyro did most of the cooking. Made it just the way I like it: medium rare. I did choose the meat and did the marinade though. A secret blend of spices that sends your taste buds on a journey. What do you think of it Yukio, since yer from Japan and all? How does good ol' Texan-style food taste?"

She took a bite out of the steak. "I have been to America once and I have eaten steak and all that, but this is really good. As memory serves, this is better than last time." she said.

Engineer beamed. He then took another swig of his beer. "Say, little missy, that reminds me. What else can you remember? You know, like what didja do for a livin'?"

She stopped eating felt that all eyes were on her. "If you guys really want to know, and I'm not sure how, you will all react or even know what I'm talking about, but…what I did for a living? I was a ninja."

"A what?" said Soldier.

"A ninja." Yukio reaffirmed.

Demo looked at her. "Maybe I should lay off the drinking. I thought I heard the lass say she was a ninja."

"I did though." Yukio replied.

"So a ninja? With shurikens and kunais and all that crap?" Scout asked with disbelief.

She nodded. "Um, yeah. That would explain why I know how to disassemble a gun, but I did not know how to shoot one. It's my profession to disarm and that's why I felt uncomfortable trying to use one."

"Zat vould explain her speed and agility." said Erik.

"That could also explain why she could bloody break our necks." said Sniper.

"Leetle girl is not ordinary girl." said Heavy.

Yukio poked the steak with her fork. "So..yeah." she said filling the awkward silence. "So why don't I turn the question to you? What do you guys do for a living? Seems like a military thing." Then ten men looked at each other wondering if they could tell her. Finally, Soldier stood up. "We are the mercenaries of…

* * *

(+)

Once dinner had ended, Sniper showed Yukio to her room, an extra they had which was used for miscellaneous items. They left the mess hall with Demoman sober and Engineer asleep. Scout doodled on his face while he slept, but was then scolded by Heavy who made him stop. No one knows where Spy had disappeared to, but no one questioned. Medic went back to the infirmary to prepare for tomorrow. Soldier went to the storage room to prepare the weapons, leaving Erik with Pyro tending to the dishes.

"Mmph, mmph mmph mpph, mmph!" Pyro happy exclaimed while placing more dishes in the sink.

"Yes, it vas a good dinner, vasn't it?" said Erik, drying the already cleaned dishes.

"Mmph, mmph mmph mmph."

"I didn't expect her to be like zat either."

"Mmph, mmph, mmph mmph mmph?"

"Yes, she's a nice girl At least from vat I see."

"Mhmm." Pyro then added more soap to the meat-stained dishes.

* * *

(-)

"So how do you like it here mate? Adapting well?" Sniper asked as they turned the corner.

"Yeah, as a ninja, I have to adapt fast to my surroundings. But this place is something entirely new, unlike anything, I have ever seen, even in pictures." said Yukio in response.

"Well, it's a pretty secret tip-top organization mate. We are smackdab in the middle of a desert in Australia so I'm sure they wouldn't take pictures. We get a few mustached civilians in suits who sometimes just wander onto the battle field, and do nothing, but other than that, it's pretty secret." said Sniper. "Reminds me, how does a girl from Japan get over to Australia anyway? Since you're one of those Japanese-ninja things, maybe you were on a secret mission?"

Yukio shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't think so," she said lying.

"Ah, is that so?" said Sniper. "Guess you swam across the ocean then mate?" Sniper chuckled at his own joke. "To tell you the truth, I was not sure if I could trust ya. Your peculiar clothing, your eyes, the way you attacked us; I thought you were an assassin or spy sent to kill us all and you just failed or were knocked out somehow when Erik found you. I should know I'm a trained assassin myself. But I guess I was wrong mate. At least I think I am." He laughed again.

Yukio let the laughter fill the silence between them for a bit. "I'm sorry, I attacked you guys. I was just scared, confused, and intimidated by what Soldier said," she said, once his laughter died down.

"Oh, it's alright mate. No harm done. I agree that Soldier can be intimidating but once you get to know him, he's annoying." Sniper said, shaking his head.

They finally made it the room. I was a small room quite similar to single-bed barrack. There was a bed and two drawers made of metal. "Cozy, isn't it mate?" said Sniper jokingly. "We've got some sheets and a pillow for ya, but do you have anything to put in them drawers?"

"Definitely not. I don't have any clothes with me at all except for the ones on my body." She sighed and scratched her head, not liking the odds of this predicament.

"Ah, maybe we'll buy some clothes for ya. Don't really know mate. Well, I'm sorry for misjudging ya. Maybe I'll teach you how to use the ol' sniper rifle one of these days. See you tomorrow."

And Sniper then left the room. Yukio closed the door behind him. She sighed and sat on the bed, taking off her shoes. Since there were no clothes to change into, Yukio decided to sleep. She took off her jacket, bandana, and socks, placing them on the drawers. She made sure she had locked the door so she would not have any disruptions. She slipped into the bed and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Good Morning

"Makin' bacon." said Engi. The smell of cooked eggs and fry grease filled the air.

"Engi, why are you cooking again? It's Medic's turn." said Soldier.

"Woke up bright and early, wanted to make it myself. I made a whole buffet of pancakes, eggs, bacon; all for the big day."

Heavy placed a huge bag of sandwiches on the table. "Heavy has also been up all night making sandviches." said Heavy taking one in his hand.

Erik came down the stairs next along with Sniper. "Engi wow, again? It looks amazing." said Erik.

"Oi, mate, is our guest up yet?"said Sniper.

"I asked Scout to wake her up. I'm sure he should have done it by now." said Soldier.

(+)

"Yukio, wake up! It's time for breakfast. You need to be ready for the big day!" Scout banged on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. "Hey, mornin' doll face." Scout smiled.

"Morning," Yukio said, walking out of the room without her jacket.

"Did you sleep easy?"

"Yeah, I did. The bed was comfortable."

"Nice." said Scout stretching his arms, "Are you excited? After breakfast, we need to start preparing."

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared to tell you the truth…I don't know."

"You shouldn't worry. Those diamond-headed scumbags, they won't be a challenge at all." Scout lied through his teeth. "I mean you took down our whole team, you'd be able to take them down twice as fast." Scout deeply remembered all the wounds he received and tried to fake a smile.

Yukio looked at him. She heard the anger and hurt in his voice. She didn't believe what she said, but she decided to not press on the matter. "If you say so."

After a few more steps, they reached the mess hall. Scout opened the door and the two of them entered. The rest of the team was there already, waiting for them.

"Come, take a seat. We have business to attend to." said Soldier.

"Mmph, mmph, mmph mmph, mmph?" asked Pyro.

"I agree. Ve should at least let her eat." said Erik. "Here's a plate."

She sat down and tied her hair back. "Thanks. We can talk while we eat; I'm fine with that."

Everyone else sat down as well except Soldier who was pacing the room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"So there I was. Sticky bombs by the doorway, the Demo hiding in the corner." said Scout recalling a story from one of the BLU team's battles with Red. "I could see out of range, a sentry gun right in the center of the room. I work with my good buddy spy here, disguised as a Pyro. I drink my punch, go through the doorway, and Spy comes in and saps the sentry. Demo tries to blow up the bombs, fails, and we get the intel. However, as I'm running down the stairs, there's a Tomislav Heavy who like a giant bear blocks my way and shoots me till I drop the case and run."

Yukio was confused by the terms used and her face expression showed it.

"Scout, no one cares about your failure in capturing the intelligence." Spy insultingly said, lighting a cigarette.

"Hey hey, you were even part of it! So don't say anything Spy!" said Scout angrily. "I'm sure everyone else would love to hear how their great hero had fallen to that bald ass fatty." The rest of the team rolled their eyes, scoffed, or sighed. Yukio glanced around, chewing on a bacon strip.

"Anyvay," Erik said to change the subject, "let's hear some of those plans Soldier."

"Very well." said Soldier taking out a huge map of the battlefield, placing it on the table.

"Watch the plates pardner." said Engi.

Soldier ignored him and placed the map on the plates. Yukio quickly moved her smoking plate of food.

"So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss." started Soldier. "Sun Tzu said that and knowing that hard-headed Benedict Arnold of the RED team, they'll keep their strategy. Therefore we must change our strategy so that we are not once, but, oh-ho-ho ten times ahead of them. Medic and Erik, like last time, while one of you pockets Heavy, the other heals the rest of the team." Medic and Erik nodded in agreement.

"Engi and Demoman, you're on defense." Soldier pointed at the map and told them where each of them were staying. Engineer grinned while Demo drank his bottle and fell out of his chair. "And Demo, sober up! I will not have a soldier like that in my unit."

"Aye, alright. But I'm still drinking on the field." replied Demo.

"Anyway," said Soldier, "Sniper, Spy you know what to do." Spy looked away and flicked a cigarette at the window. "The plan is a full offensive push. We've all been a bunch of ladies up until now. Pyro and Scout, it's up to you two for capturing that briefcase." continued Soldier. Scout and Pyro high fived each other and Pyro jumped and down clapping his hands.

"And now you, Yukio, I believe that you're similar to both Spy and Scout, so I'll let you choose who you want to work with…"

Yukio at that moment finished her meal and wiped the oil off her mouth with a napkin. "I think I'll work with Scout today, if that's okay with the both of you."

"Does not matter to me mademoiselle." said Spy indifferently. He blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "I work better alone anyway." he said walking away from the team.

"You get back here Spy! We're not done yet." Soldier yelled. Spy clicked the watch on his wrist and disappeared from sight.

Soldier let out a frustrated sigh. "Yukio, help Scout grab the briefcase then." Yukio nodded but spoke up.

"May I have a close combat weapon? I would feel better and more confident if I had one."

"Hmm…" said Soldier, "Fine. Demo, let her borrow one of your swords."

Demoman stood up and motioned at Yukio. "Come lassie, I'll show you where I keep me blades." The two of them left the mess hall. "So what kind of weapons does the wee lassie prefer? I don't have any of those kunai or shureekens your kind uses."

"Shuriken," Yukio corrected. "But I guess any would be fine."

"Alright, I'll let you have your pick." The two of them walked down the hall and Demo opened the last door to the left. Yukio saw a messed up bed against the left side. There were bottles on the floor and the room smelled of alcohol. There was also a scent of some kind of chemical in the air. In the back, there were crates, and on the opposite wall, there was a closet. Demoman opened it and urged Yukio to step beside him. When she did, she saw numerous weapons. She scanned the weapons and picked up a katana.

"I should be fine with this," she said, checking the condition of the blade. She then sheathed the katana.

"Thank you."

"Ah, no problem lassie, I'm happy to help a teammate."

The two left the room and walked back to the mess hall. Soldier was busy staring at his map while Sniper and Heavy were playing poker. Engineer was busy cleaning the dishes. Erik and Medic had left the room to prepare the Mediguns and Spy was still missing. Scout was leaning by the window telling Pyro about another one of his adventures with the RED team.

"Mmph?"

"Yeah, I totally socked the guy. Knocked out two of his teeth." Scout said while swinging his arms as if he was swinging a bat. "The blood man, the blood. But then he respawned, so I tried running back to our base and boom, I'm down and in the Respawn room."

"Mmph mmph mmph, mmph?"

"Yeah, a shot right to the head. I was jumping too."

"Hey guys," Yukio said, announcing that they were back.

"We got the wee lass her weapon." Demoman said taking a swig from his beer.

An announcement came on the speaker. "Commence fighting in one hour. Do not fail me again." said the Administrator.

"Ah, shaddup woman!" yelled the Demoman waving his fist at the speaker.

"You are a disgrace to this unit. I told you to sober up!" scolded Soldier smacking Demo's head. "We only have an hour now!"

"I'll go and get ready," the young ninja said, heading out of the mess hall. "Call me or something when it's time since I don't' really know where to go…" And with that, she left them. She walked down the corridor still a bit lost. She opened the door and turned on the light. She saw the same room from yesterday, a huge infirmary. She looked at the movable beds and walked over to the side where there was a fridge. Inside the fridge was the skull of masked man and upon seeing the skull, Yukio closed the fridge, scared out of her wits. The door opened again and Erik entered the room.

"Yukio, vat are you doing here?" said Erik.

She turned to him. "Oh, Erik. I was heading to my room, but I ended up here instead."

Erik noticed that the two were alone and stumbled toward the pill shelf. "So a katana huh?" He asked noticing the sword and scabbard tied to Yukio.

"Um, yeah." She put her hand on the hilt. "I'm pretty skilled with it so I should be fine."

"Zat's right, you're a ninja. I remember reading about those in ze books zat Medic owns. Erik thought for a bit. "Germany and Japan were part of the Axis powers during World War II. Your people are very strong and determined, and you definitely seem to fit ze type."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. She glances at the time. "I should head back to my room so I can prepare."

"Yes, you should." Erik said. He scratched his head. "Do you know vich vay? If you vandered in here, I presume you're lost."

"Yeah, I would very much appreciate it if you show me the way."

"Sure." Erik said with a half-smile. "I'm sure Medic won't mind. Let me just get a bag I left in here."

He walked over to a table and picked up a bag full of syringes and medical tape. He opened the door and both he and Yukio quickly exited. Yukio was a slight step behind Erik. She stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Yukio, I'm very curious. Did you notice anyzing? Like somezing missing?" asked Erik.

"Like what?" Yukio replied.

"Like your vounds? Zere gone, aren't zay?" Erik asked.

She blinked and looked down at her side. "Y-you're right….but…how?"

Erik smiled. "Ze medigun." he proudly said. "It is a device you must quickly become familiar with. Medic and I use zem. It's a hose-like device that dispenses a healing beam. As soon as the beam hits you, your injuries slowly start to go away and soon you vill be fully healed."

"That's…pretty amazing. To think you have such technology…"

"Oh, it's nothing. So ven you're in the field, call Medic or me. One of us if ve are not busy, vill be sure to come."

She nodded. "Alright, will do." Soon, they had reached the room. "Thanks for bringing me here Erik."

"It vas no problem. Good luck out zere. I hope I don't have to see you after the match." He laughed.

"Agreed." She opened the door. "I'll see you soon."

Erik waved good-bye and ran back downstairs. His tired eyes ached from lack of sleep. He went into the mess hall and poured himself a cup of coffee. He thought of how he and Medic were up to such late hour writing the paperwork for Yukio to Ms. Pauling. He scratched his head.

"I vonder vhy she accepted." he said to himself. He remembered vividly the arguments that Medic had to go through to allow him to join the team.

"_Ms. Pauling, just accept it." said the cold and sadistic voice on Pauling's cell phone. "The BLU team just sucks so maybe some additional help will make Blutard happy."_

Erik came out of his memory and looked at the time. "Thirty minutes until ze match starts." he said. "I should probably get to Medic." He finished his coffee and walked to Medic's office. A bust of Hippocrates was placed neatly on a shelf next to a stolen medical license. Medic himself was busy at his desk designing a machine of some sort.

"Medic?" said Erik.

"Yes, Erik? Vat do you need?" said Medic not looking up from his drawing.

"First, vat are you drawing?"

"Oh, I'm just designing a new device. A new veapon of some sort." said Medic.

"I see. Zis crate from Mann Co. also just arrived for you." Erik said.

"Is zat so? I didn't order anything." He got up from his chair. "Vere is it?"

"I brought it to ze infirmary."

"Oh, zen let's go. I need my lab coat anyway." Erik and Medic left the room and went inside the infirmary. Medic turned on the light in the room and saw the crate in the corner.

"Here it is." Medic opened it. In the crate was a huge amount of blue women's clothing.

"I guess zis is for Yukio then." said Erik.

"Take it up to her vill you?" said Medic taking a couple of syringes in his hand.

Erik took the crate and tried to go out the door. He couldn't see bumped into a book shelf. An album fell on the floor. Erik looked at the pictures and saw a picture of a boy with glasses next to a tall man with glasses. Medic was too preoccupied to notice the album fall.

"Must be Medic as a kid." Then he went out the door. He bumped into four more walls along the way, struggled up the stairs, but he finally arrived at Yukio's room. When Erik opened the door, he saw Yukio holding a silver necklace that had a blue jewel on it. She put it away quickly and looked at Erik.

"Erik, hey." She helped him put the box down. "What is this?"

"It's some new clothes. And a uniform for today. The Administrator sent it."

"Oh, well that's nice of her." She opened the crate and looked inside. There were gray shorts and some short blue shirts. She rummaged around for a while then nodded. "Alright, thank you Erik."

"You're velcome. Vat vas zat necklace by ze vay?" said Erik, curiously.

"It….was nothing." said Yukio indifferently.

"Oh."

"So anyway, I better go change into this uniform if you don't mind." she said.

"Oh alright," he replied. Yukio closed the door again, and Erik went back downstairs to Medic.

The speakers turned on. "Mission begins in 10 minutes."

Soldier was waiting downstairs armed with grenades, his shotgun, and a rocket launcher. One after another, the mercenaries arrived downstairs with their weapons. Scout arrived, and then Sniper and Pyro. After them, Demoman and Engineer strolled in, Engi with his tool box and Demo drinking a bottle of beer. As Soldier scolded him, Heavy arrived, soon followed by Spy. Erik and Medic arrived, ready with their equipment. Soldier's anger turned from Demo to Spy who was looking out the window again.

"And where were you?!" boomed Soldier.

Spy ignored him and lit a cigarette. "Instead of yelling at me about where I was, "Spy replied, "why don't you ask yourself, where is the mademoiselle?"

As if on cue, Yukio appeared in the hall and was running toward them. "I'm here, I'm here." She was wearing the uniform given to her, added with her jacket and shoes. She carried her katana with her right hand. Scout went up to her and complimented her appearance.

"You look amazin' doll face" he said.

"Yah, very nice." Erik added.

"Leetle girl is one of the team now." Heavy said. He then offered her a sandvich. "Is very good!"

She smiled at them, shyly. "Thanks guys." She takes the sandvich. "And thank you Heavy." She takes a small bite and smiles especially at Heavy.

Soldier coughed. "Yukio, come here." Yukio walked over to Soldier. He handed her a pistol. "This is for you." He also handed her three fully loaded cartridges.

She takes it, putting the magazines in her inside pocket of her jacket. "With any luck, I won't need to use it."

"Affirmative. Do though whatever it takes to win." Soldier said indifferently.

"Uhh…don't meant to interrupt you two, but uh, let's go!" said Scout. He grabbed Yukio's hand and dragged her to the entrance/exit.

"All right men." said Soldier. "I'm not the one to give sappy speeches, but I want you all to win out there. Leave no sacrifice un-avenged. I want you all to dominate! And let's teach the RED team what the BLU team can do.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Let's get this over with lads and lassie." Demoman yelled. The countdown began.

"_Mission begins in ten seconds."_

"_10," and Spy lit his cigarette._

"_9," and Heavy called Medic._

"_8," and Medic healed Heavy._

"_7," and Demoman took a drink._

"_6," and Pyro laughed a bit._

"_5," and Sniper tipped his hat.  
_

"_4," and Soldier uttered a battle cry._

"_3," and Erik pushed his glasses up._

"_2," and Engineer chucked._

"_1," and Scout swung his bat at the door._

As the doors opened, Yukio tucked her gun behind her. She began to hear explosions as her team advanced. Scout ran out and Yukio ran close behind.


End file.
